The present invention relates to a device, fastener, lock, retention mechanism, or clamp for preventing electrical plugs from becoming unintentionally disconnected. Electrical plugs often become unintentionally disconnected when powering mobile equipment, including but not limited to, power tools and outdoor lawn maintenance equipment.
The inventor knows of a mechanism by which two conjoining plugs may be clamped together, which is described in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/450,303, filed on Aug. 4, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference. Ser. No. 14/450,303 references a plug securing system that utilizes a base cylinder that may fit over the power cord on one side (powered device) of a cord plug connection, and a cord clamp on the opposite side (power cord to outlet) of the connection. The base cylinder of the system is attached to the cord clamp via a pair of extensions or bars.
The base cylinder of the mechanism may be physically positioned close to or immediately adjacent to the male plug on the device cord whereby the opposite end of the device may be swung up into a position to effect clamping over the power cord presenting the female plug. The inventor knows of a few differing implementations of the securing mechanism, but a challenge with the system is that it may be difficult to adjust it to a correct distance for securing the plugs together in a manner that they could not still be compromised. Therefore, what is clearly needed is a plug connection securing apparatus that may be adjusted on both sides of the plug connection and that may be implemented onto a connection with less work by the user.